Love & Betrayal
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry is betrayed by nearly everyone after he is framed for killing Ginny and sent to Azkaban. 5 years later all his mates but two help him escape. They close his Gringotts accounts and flee to Alfheim with a seriously ill Harry. A year later the innocence of Harry is found and all former friends and lovers feel guilty. Now a new Darkness comes to Great Britain. They send pleas to


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry is betrayed by nearly everyone after he is framed for killing Ginny and sent to Azkaban. 5 years later all his mates but two help him escape. They close his Gringotts accounts and flee to Alfheim with a seriously ill Harry. A year later the innocence of Harry is found and all former friends and lovers feel guilty. Now a new Darkness comes to Great Britain. They send pleas to the prophet for Harry to read but Harry can never return to Midgard for a long time. But will he send his family in his stead? Will he ever be reunited with his lovers Severus, Sirius and Draco and friends and once family he had?

* * *

 **Warning LARGE Harem, LARGE Creature Inheritance, LOTS of Titles. BoyxBoyxFemale. Mpreg. RAPE. ABUSE. If don't like don't read. Bashing of the Order, Weasley's but Fred and Charlie, Dumbledore, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Neville and Ministry. Fleur is not with Bill**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Harry was in his misery in Azkaban Prison. He had been thrown in here 5 years ago. After he was framed for the murder of Ginny Weasley, Cedric Diggory and attempted murder of Sirius Black. He had defeated Voldemort from within these walls. Voldemort had come to visit and torture him. He had done a lot of damage. But Harry had sent his power he still had at Voldemort and the Killing Curse rebounded. Harry used his remaining strength to transport the body in the Hogwarts. Everyone didn't know he had defeated him.

He still remembered those 5 years ago when he was arrested and tried in an unfair trial.

 _Flashback_

 _Harry didn't know what was going on one minute he had been in the Atrium and the next he was in a cell. He still remembered Sirius one of his mates falling through the veil._ _When he woke an Auror told him he was under arrest for the murder of Ginevra Weasley and now they were also changing him on the murder of his mate Cedric Diggory._

 _Dumbledore had come to him a day before his trial._

" _Harry you need to seek redemption. You have made a grave error", Dumbledore says_

" _I didn't do it!" Harry exclaims_

" _All evidence says you did. Seek redemption and you will have a chance", Dumbledore says_

" _I didn't do anything to ask for redemption!", Harry says_

" _You have travelled down a dark path", Dumbledore says with disappointment_

" _I haven't!" Harry says even though he was a Grey Wizard like all Potters_

 _Dumbledore left saying he was just like Voldemort._

 _When they got him a trial they had Dementors and they were dangerous for Harry because of some of his creature inheritances. He had a lawyer but Harry knew he wasn't really defending him. He didn't even get a chance to get his own lawyer._

" _The trial on the 21_ _st_ _of June 1996 of one Harry James Potter. On the account of using the Killing Curse, Cruciatus Curse 4 times on one Ginevra Molly Weasley leading to her death, The death of Cedric Diggory, the attempted murder of Sirius Black, and 2 counts of attempted assisted murder of Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. How do you plead?" Fudge asks_

" _Sirius is alive?" Harry asks hopeful_

" _Yes and was tried and came in innocent. Now how do you plead?" Fudge asks_

" _Not guilty", Harry says_

" _Let us begin with the Prosecution", Fudge says_

 _Madam Amelia Bones had come with his wand and told everyone the spells on his wand and showed them the last spells used. Harry told them he didn't know where his wand went after Voldemort knocked him out. But nobody would listen._

" _I would like Veritaserum!" Harry says_

" _You are underage and you will not be giving any", Fudge replies_

 _It just got worse from there when his ex-best friend Ronald said he saw him do it. So did a House Potter Ally Neville Longbottom._

 _And so did two of his mate Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. That hit his heart hard the part who was an immortal High Elf and others. Severus told them about his dreams of Voldemort and being in Voldemort's mind as he did something. Severus really betrayed his trust with that it was supposed to be between them._

 _Harry had looked around for support and saw was disgusted. He saw Remus looking at him with hatred so did Sirius, Severus, Draco and same with McGonagall. Dumbledore looked at him with disappointment. And all the Weasley's but Charlie and Fred his mates. His mates all looked at him and their eyes told him they believed he was innocent even if some of his mates didn't._

 _He watched as they voted and saw Amelia Bones and Lord Boot two more of the Potter Alliance old allies vote guilty and so did his allied Houses McGonagall, Longbottom and Dumbledore. Some of the Potter Alliance weren't in the room. So Harry thought they had been locked out and didn't know._

" _Harry James Potter you have been found guilty of the murder and torture of Ginevra Weasley, the murder of Heir Cedric Diggory of The Most Ancient and Most Noble of Diggory. The attempted murder of Lord Sirius Black of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and the 2 assisted attempted murders of Severus Snape and heir Draco Malfoy of the Ancient House of Malfoy. You are hereby sentenced to 3 life sentences in Azkaban as you are too young for the Dementors Kiss. Anyone have something to say?" Fudge asks_

" _You disgust me. James and Lily both would be hating you for killing them and nearly me", Sirius spat at him, "Your no godson of mine"_

 _Harry felt like he had been slapped. He then Molly slapped him._

" _You took my little girl away from me. You are despicable", Molly says after slapping him_

" _You just used us and you were working with HIM", Neville growls_

" _You're a bastard. I hope you rot in hell for betraying the light", Hermione says slapping him_

" _Your parents would be very disgusted with you", Remus spat_

" _Your mother would hate you for doing all this. And I hate you for nearly killing me", Severus snarls_

" _Your worse then any Death Eater is. You are just like He-Shall-Not-Be-Named", Draco spat, "I want nothing to do with you. I hate you for attempting to kill me and my godfather you other soulmate"_

 _The broke his heart. They were breaking it. Sirius, Severus and Draco broke the mating bond he was forming with them and already done with Severus and Draco a night before the Battle at the Ministry. He wanted to tell them his Creature Inheritances but he didn't have the time that night or the next day._

" _I love you. We your mates all do", Fred whispers in Harry's ear, "Be strong"_

" _You killed my little sister!" George growls and punches him_

" _Aurors take him away!" Fudge yells before anyone else could do anything_

" _I AM INNOCENT I DIDN'T DO IT", Harry yells as they were dragging him away_

" _Take him away!" Fudge yells_

" _I AM INNOCENT!" Harry protests kicking and screaming he was innocent_

 _Next thing he knew everything was black and he woke as they entered Azkaban and to his personal hell and he couldn't speak and felt a collar around his neck…_

 _Flashback End_

So here he was a broken man. The human guards took the opportunity to torture him with spare wands and rape him and he couldn't retaliate.

But he found out two months into his start he was pregnant. He protected his baby with all his magic he could. And from the Dementors. But Harry got visions of Voldemort killing people and torturing people. Each Crucio he felt. He used his glamour abilities to hide his pregnancy.

After 8 months he gave birth to 10 children. And he could tell immediately that they had two different fathers. 6 looked like Malfoy and 4 looked like Snape. He got to name them.

The First boy was Snape's with black hair and onyx eyes. He named him James Severus Snape, next was Eileen Samantha Snape, next was Braxton Samuel Snape, next was Saga Heath Snape next was Scorpius Draconian Malfoy, Leo Lucius Malfoy, Delphini Narcissa Malfoy, Orion Regulus Malfoy, Sagitta Isabella Malfoy and Aquarius Andromeda Malfoy. He managed to send them away with his final bit of power to get them to Alfheim with a note. But not telling his few times Great Grandfather that he was in jail. Not wanting to start a war.

He watched as he saw Ginny Weasley and Ronald Weasley with Voldemort in his inner cycle. It was a year later on Harry's 17th birthday that Voldemort attacked. And came to his cell and tortured him, he cut of his right arm of at the shoulder, blinded him and sent other curses at him. But Harry massed the last bit of power and sent Voldemort's killing curse back at him and Voldemort died with shock in his eyes. Not that Harry could see it. And sent Voldemort's body to Hogwarts. He cauterised his stump of an arm. And then he then collapsed.

Harry didn't know how long he was in there but his mates in his mind kept him sane as he gained some of his creature inheritance and powers on his birthday. They were planning on breaking him out.

He was in so much pain by the time his mates where ready to break him out. They snuck into the prison.

"Oh my Harry", Daphne says looking at her loved one

"Harry can you hear us?" Fred asks softly

" _Are you really here?" Harry croaks in their minds_

"We are my Prince", a High Elf says

" _Who are you?" Harry thinks_

"I am Captain Lucas Valentine of your Guards. The King told me himself to be discreet about this. And leave a double in your place", Captain Lucas says

"I am too my Prince I am Lencho Okeke of Wakanda one of your mates is my sister. Your brother King T'Challa sent me and two other guards to protect you. He is here too. The others are Tau Idowu and Kamau Ayodele. We will be your guards for however long we are needed", Lencho says

"I am Lady Ilanna Castor and I am a Fury and your my charge my Prince of Furies. I will protect you as long as you are alive", Ilanna says

"I am Lara Mace and this is Orion Bloodrace we are Blood Elves my Prince and are part of your guard", Lara says

"I am Mirage Crossstar I am a Summer Fae and your guard my prince", Mirage says

"I am Kieren Grate your Highness a Winter Fae and I am your guard too", Kieren says

"We are triplets Damion, Damien and Damian Just we are Shadow Elves and are part of your guard", Damion says

"I am here my love", Ebele Okeke says to her mate

" _How many years has it been?" Harry thinks_

"5 long years our love", Luna says softly

"Harry why can't you talk?" Megan asks

" _Collar", Harry thinks_

They all swear.

"That is not good Harry. It must have been on for the last 5 years yes?" Alicia asks

" _Yes", Harry thinks_

"Harry we will help you my mate", Oliver Wood says

"We need to get going my Prince", Captain Lucas says

" _I can't move. I can't see. My arm is gone. There is a chain on my leg", Harry thinks_

There were gasps. They see his ankle and see it was rubbed raw from the chain.

"Don't worry we will get you too your father Apollo", Padma says

"I will pick the chain lock", Fred says bending down to do it

" _I had to obey the guards too", Harry thinks_

They swear again.

"An obedience collar too", Isobel MacDougal says

"You will be safe brother where we are going. It is not Wakanda though", King T'Challa says

" _Ok I trust you. My magic is not as strong", Harry also tells them_

"Magic dampers", Eleanor Branstone says

" _Draco? Severus? Sirius?" Harry thinks_

"Still believe you are guilty", Blaise says sadly

"We must go", Captain Lucas says

"I have unlocked the chain", Fred declares

"I will carry him is that ok Harry?" Charlie asks

" _Yes", Harry thinks_

Charlie gently picks Harry up and worries about how light he is. They move to the side of the cell and Captain Lucas puts the double in Harry's place.

"That will last a year", Captain Lucas says, "Lady Hecate's spell. Now everyone into the portal"

They all step through the portal and Harry feels the warm sunlight and the light magic floating about.

"Put him on the bed! Hestia heat up the room and give him some hope! Artemis get some blankets!" Harry hears one of his fathers Apollo say

" _Dad?" Harry thinks_

"I am here son. So is everyone. Relax. I will do my best for you", Apollo says softly

Harry drifts of to sleep but before he does he hears Artemis, "Your safe now my love. Zoe and Thalia are here too with Clarisse, Hestia, Reyna, Hylla, Eris, Hemera, Harmonia, Mnemosyne and Nyx with everyone else too"

Next time Harry wants up he felt warm for the first time in years but he felt horribly weak. He still couldn't see.

"Drink this son", Apollo says helping him drink some hot chocolate

Harry drinks the hot chocolate and feels more warmth through him.

"What is the verdict dad?" Harry croaks finally able to use his voice

"I can't fix yours eyes I am afraid and your arm can't be regrown. But Athena and Hephaestus have worked on a prosthetic that will be ready soon. Your leg also is severely damaged but you will be able to walk on it but with a bad limb. You have nerve damage from the Cruico Curses you induced which I got up to about 500. Your vocal cords will be raw and damaged for a while because of the collar. The obedience collar is off but it would have made your mind strained from fighting it, so you will suffer headaches. Also you still might every now and then still have to obey orders the collar was embedded magic into your head. So yo might ever now and then not able to disoey an order no matter how much you want too. The whip marks on your back I have healed but they will leave scars. So your face scars will stay. So will the burns and old injuries from curses. I have reset you bones and your mate Louis Lux a Pain Feeding Vampire is taking the pain from you. Hestia is filling you with hope. Hecate, Loki and Isis have taken off the magic dampers", Apollo informs him, "And you have been raped"

"I was forced. By obedience collar", Harry croaks

"I know my sweet son", Apollo says brushing his hair

"I blocked myself from getting pregnant Dad", Harry whispers

"I know I saw the strain on your magic in that area", Apollo replies

"I think I want to sleep", Harry says softly

"Go on my son. Your mothers, fathers, mates and grandparents will wait for you", Apollo says brushing his hand through Harry's hair

Harry fell asleep again it was days before he could stay wake and he was greeted with kisses from his mates. His parents hugged him tightly but gently at the same time and so did his grandparents.

"My kids?" Harry asks

"We have been looking after them my Grandson. They know all about you and a little about your situation. Do you want for them to see you?" High King Oblan Northstar asks

"Yes. If there not scared of me", Harry says softly

"I am sure they don't", High Queen Liselle says

High Queen Liselle goes out and brings in 9 4 and a half-year-olds.

"Daddy?" a girl asks

"Yes. My lights. Come here and introduce yourselves", Harry says

Each child introduces themselves and tell him what they look like. They admitted to seeing him before in this room when he was asleep to make sure he was really here.

"Why are you here Fred? Charlie? You both should be with your family", Harry whispers

"We had a falling out after they blamed you", Charlie says

"And it is not your fault! My twin should know better my whole family should!" Fred says knowing what Harry was thinking

"They should Harry they have known you since end of your first year", Charlie says, "I only knew you since Quidditch World Cup. And I could see you wouldn't kill anyone"

"Ginny and Ron are Death Eaters. I sure them in my mind through Voldemort", Harry says softly

Fred and Charlie growl

"Traitorous scum", they growl

"What are Draco, Severus and Sirius doing now?" Harry asks

"They pretend you never existed. So do the others and your name is a curse word now", Tracey says

"So do does Neville too. And he is meant to be in your Ancient Alliance", Susan says angrily, "So does my Aunt Amelia"

"You shouldn't give up your family for me", Harry says to Susan

"She deserves it for now honouring the Alliance and ignoring my pleas. I am going to take the Bones Ladyship and be rid of that life", Susan replies

"My father doesn't know what to believe. So I have left", Luna says

"My family are also traitors do I have no regrets about leaving. They can disown me I don't care. Astoria can carry on the Greengrass name", Daphne replies

"Don't do that for me", Harry says

"We love you", a voice says

Harry turns it was Cedric's voice!

"Cedric?" Harry asks

"Yes my love. I am here", Cedric says kissing him

"How?" Harry asks

"As your father Haraldr I have bought back your mates Cedric, Luke Castellen, and Castor Taylor as you need them and the fates agree", Hades replies

"Thank you", Harry says as his mates kiss him

"Your father Hephaestus and I have worked on an arm that is made our of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Atlantian Metal, Stygian Iron, Vibranium, Silver and Adamantine Metal mixed. Hecate, Loki, Isis and Wanda have enchanted it and it will connect with your brain and the arm will not be able to be forcefully removed without your permission and we are sure your Dad Apollo can connect it to your brain son", Athena says to her son

"I am sure he can", Harry says, "When will I be well enough for the surgery?"

"I will give it a few days", Apollo says, "I want to do more scans on your body as your had a lot of injuries I might have missed something"

"Thank you all", Harry says

"We love you son", Poseidon says

"And we should have helped sooner", Juno says

"I don't want to start a war", Harry says

"It would have been their own fault son", Thor says

"How will I be able to walk freely?" Harry asks

"I have call in some favours with non-magicals so they will do a trial under Truth Serum and in the presence of Apollo. It is up to your want to do with the magicals son", Tony Stark says

"I will let them figure it out for themselves", Harry says

"The Nation is asking for your presence to go over your titles inheritance, creatures inheritance, your holdings and vaults", Fleur his mate says

"I thought they were seized?" Harry asks  
"The Nation is more loyal too you. As your are their Ancient Alliance Allies. So they don't do what the Ministry want", Fleur replies

"We will go their in disguise then after the trial by the non-magicals", Harry decides

"You won't be able to stay long on Midgard son. Your magic is damaged from there. So it will act up if your there too long", Hecate replies

"I understand. I think I need to sleep", Harry says softly

"Then sleep our love. You are safe", Su Li says

Harry did sleep but he had nightmares and when he ate could only have light soups. His Dad Apollo connected his new arm two weeks after he was rescued. He had spent time with his family, mates and children before the surgery.

Apollo put him out and before Harry knew it he was awake and felt the heavy metal of his arm.

"Try flexing it son", Apollo says

Harry moves his new fingers of his metal arm and it felt different but he could tell it was there.

"How does it feel son?" Hephaestus asks

"It feels different but it is there", Harry says

"That is good. It means it worked", Loki says

"Harry I need to tell you something I discovered", Apollo says to his son

"What have you discovered?" Harry asks

"I discovered a rare form a magical cancer. It can't be treated without magic infusions, nectar, ambrosia, phoenix tears and chemo together. I will have to make the mix. But it is in your brain, lymph nodes and chest", Apollo says

"How did this happen?" Harry asks

"The mixture of too much Dark Magic before your Creature Inheritances are unlocked", Apollo says

"Another thing to blame the wizarding world for", Viktor Krum says

They talk more before Harry drifts of again it went on for several weeks before he was up to making a trip to Midgard. He would be in a wheelchair for now as he was so weak. From starting to mixture of magic infusions, phoenix tears, nectar, ambrosia and chemo.

So now he sat before a court of royals and gods so they could witness his innocence. Lord Zeus was there his Grandsire, Allfather King Odin too also his Grandfather, and Tyr as they were gods of Justice. Queen Elizabeth II of Great Britain was there with Prince Philip. Queen Margrethe II of Denmark. King Harald V of Norway. King Carl XVI Gustaf of Sweden. King Juan Carlos I of Spain, Former King Constantine II of Greece, President Bill Clinton of the United States, Minster of Magic of MACUSA Lakatronia Marks was also there and Minister for Magic of France Pierre Delacour, Also Magical Ministers of Magic from Russia, Spain, Denmark, Greece, Germany, Portugal, Italy, Belgium, Netherlands, Egypt, India and Australia. King Maxwell and Queen Sarai Darknight of the Shadow Elves were there. King Darius and Queen Ria of Nightfall of the Furies were there. King Elias and Queen Yvaine Stormdark of the Draconis People were there. King Caius and Queen Judith Duskhowl of the Wolf-Folk were there. Queen Sigyn Dawnlight of Vanaheim was there. Also a Goblin Potioner Izzage was there with Veritaserum. And King Ragnok of the Goblins and his guard.

"We begin the Trial of Prince Haraldr please Mistress Goblin Potioner Izzage administer the Veritaserum and Apollo be ready", Lord Zeus says

"Of course Lord Zeus", Mistress Izzage says stepping forward

"Only two drops as he is weak and 3 drops will be over powering", Apollo says to Izzage

"Of course Lord Apollo I would have suggested that", Mistress Izzage says bowing and walking over to Harry

She puts two drops on his tongue. And Harry's eyes glaze over.

"What is your FULL name?" Allfather Odin asks

"Crown Prince Haraldr James Sirius Remus Anthony Magnus Nicholas Oblan Lokhi Philip George Arthur Louis Richard John Edward William Galahad Tristan Charlemagne Albert Darius Romulus Leonidas Asriel Cyrus Elias Myrddin Frederick Alexander Oberon Gaius Caspian Sigurd Tiberius Lincoln Ashallyn Rowen Kierran Pietro Ignotus Caius Maxwell Gabriel Azzuri Silvanus Robin Theodore Redrought Cerdic Godric Ferdinand Charlus Hardwin Leonardo Evander Raul Marcus Theseus Christian Hades Poseidon Potter-Northstar-Stark-Hawkeye-Radiant-Darknight-Nightfall-Stormdark-Duskhowl-Dawnlight-Stormhold-Highstar-Darkmyr-Bloomstar-Southernsun-Firenight-Waterlily-Hellfire-Lucksmith-Bloodstorm-Redbird-Strongarm-Thorson", Harry says calmly

"What is your birthday?" Lord Zeus asks  
"31st of July 1990", Harry says

"Fathers?" Zeus asks  
"Lord James Potter, Anthony Stark, Lord Hades King of the Underworld, Lord Poseidon King of the Seas and Atlantis, Lord Janus, Lord Terminus, Lord Apollo, Crown Prince Thor of Asgard, Prince Loki of Asgard and Jotunheim, King T'Chaka of Wakanda (Essence), Lord Hephaestus, Lord Thanatos, Lord Ra, and Lord Anubis", Harry says

"Mothers?" Lord Zeus asks

"Lady Lily Potter, Wanda Maximoff, Lady Juno, Lady Persephone Queen of the Underworld, Lady Amphitrite Queen of the Seas and Queen of Atlantis, Lady Hecate, Lady Athena, Lady Aphrodite, Lady Psyche, Lady Isis, Lady Nephthys, Lady Ananke, and Lady Chaos", Harry says

"The Serum is working", Apollo says

"Did you kill Ginevra Molly Weasley?" Lord Tyr asks

"No", Harry says

"Is she died?" Lord Tyr asks

"No", Harry says

"How do you know?" Lord Zeus asks

"I had visions of her with Voldemort", Harry says

"Did you torture Ginevra Weasley?" Allfather Odin asks

"No", Harry replies

"Did you kill Cedric Diggory?" Lord Tyr asks

"No", Harry says

"Who did?" Lord Zeus replies

"Peter Pettigrew on Voldemort's orders", Harry replies

"Did you attempt to kill Sirius Black?" Lord Tyr asks

"No", Harry replies

"Did you attempt to assistance of a two failed murders of Severus Tobias Snape and Draconian Lucius Malfoy?" Lord Tyr asks  
"No", Harry says

"What is your relationship with Sirius Black, Severus Snape, and Draconian Malfoy?" Lord Zeus asks

"They are some of my many, many mates", Harry replies

"Why do you have so many mates?" Queen Elizabeth asks

"Because I am so powerful. I don't know how powerful because I haven't had the test yet", Harry replies

"Did you do any of the crimes you were accused off?" Lord Tyr asks

"No", Harry says

"Did you use the Hover Charm in 1992?" Lord Zeus asks

"No. It was Dobby a House Elf", Harry replies

"Why did you preform the Patronus Charm in 1995?" Allfather Odin asks

"To chase of two Dementors and only my cousin Dudley was the witness", Harry replies

"Do you know who killed Voldemort?" Minister Pierre Delacour asks

"Yes", Harry says

"Who?" Minister Pierre Delacour asks

"I did", Harry replies

"How?" Minister Pierre Delacour asks

"I used my magic after he tortured me to send back the killing curse at him. It rebounded and killed him. I then sent his remains to Hogwarts to give them relief", Harry replies

"So you technically didn't kill Voldemort?" Lord Zeus says

"No the curse rebounded", Harry replies calmly

"How did your arm get cut off?" Lord Tyr asks

"Voldemort cut it off", Harry replies

"Who took away your sight?" Lord Zeus asks

"Voldemort with an acid curse", Harry replies

"Who left those scars on you? Who raped you?" Allfather Odin asks

"John Dawlish and a number of other guards. And Amos Diggory. Rabastan Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange in Azkaban put in my cell by the guards", Harry replies calmly

His mate Nebraska Dawlish gasps at what her father had done. So does Cedric at what his father had done.

"Do they do the other curses on you?" Lord Tyr asks

"Yes", Harry replies

"How did you get over 500 Cruico's?" Minister Lakatronia Marks asks

"From Voldemort's mind. Every Crucio he did I felt. And every dark curse he sent hurt me. Some guard's that where Death Eaters too cast it on me", Harry replies

"Who?" Minister Pierre Delacour asks

"Walden Macnair and Ronald Weasley", Harry replies

"Did you see through Voldemort's mind some Death Eaters you recognised?" Lord Zeus replies

"Yes. Amycus Carrow, Alecto Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Avery Sr and Jr, Nott Sr, Crabbe Sr, Goyle Sr, Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, Thorfinn Rowle, Travers, Corbin Yaxley…and Ronald and Ginevra Weasley", Harry replies

"Are you sure about Ronald and Ginevra Weasley?" Lord Tyr asks

"Yes", Harry says

"Medical reports are here my Lords and Majesty's", Apollo says handing them to files

Everyone looks at the medical records.

"Does anyone have anymore questions?" Allfather Odin asks

"Maybe memories?" Minister Lakatronia Marks

"As long as I can take them out", Lady Titan Mnemosyne says

"Swear on the River Styx that they aren't tapped with", Lord Zeus says

"I swear on the River Styx the memories I take I will not tamper with", Lady Titan Mnemosyne

"Then proceed", Allfather Odin says

Lady Titan Mnemosyne gently takes the memories out of Harry's mind. And shows them the memories. All the memories add up.

"Prince Haraldr do you swear those memories haven't been tampered with?" Lord Tyr asks

"I do swear on the River Styx, upon my magic, upon my life and under truth serum", Harry says thunder booms in the background

Nothing happens and everyone was relieved.

"Administer the antidote", Lord Zeus says

Mistress Goblin Izzage does what she is told. Harry relaxes instantly. Apollo quickly goes over to check him and finds him to be alright.

"He will be fine just a little stress from the serum", Apollo replies

"Did he speak the truth?" Allfather Odin asks

"Yes my Lords, Majesty's and Minister Officials", Apollo says bowing

"For those to pardon and exonerate Prince Haraldr raise their hands", Lord Zeus says

Everyone in the Courtroom raises their hands.

"Prince Haraldr your pardoned and exonerated by the Ministers and Countries of France, Russia, Spain, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, United States of America, Germany, Portugal, Greece, Italy, Belgium, Netherlands, Egypt, India and Australia. And the Non-Magical Government of Great Britain and Wakanda", Allfather Odin says

"What will you do with Ron and Ginny?" Harry asks softly

"What do you want us to do now?" Lord Zeus asks

"Watch them. I can't forgive them. And maybe not my mates either", Harry replies softly

"My Great Grandson. I would like to award you some honours for not only saving Magical Great Kingdom but Non-Magical Great Britain my son Charles is going to Knight you", Queen Elizabeth says Prince Charles walks up with a sword.

"We won't ask you to kneel because of your condition so we will do it this way", Charles says, "Are you ready?"

"Yes your Highness I am", Harry says

"Call me Uncle after this. Let us begin. By the wishes of Her Majesty Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, Queen of Great Britain and Northern Island, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith, for your Loyal Service to her realm and the British People…", Charles says he tapped her right shoulder, left shoulder and the right again, "For God, Queen and Country, I dub thee Sir Lord Crown Prince Haraldr James Sirius Remus Anthony Magnus Nicholas Oblan Lokhi Philip George Arthur Louis Richard John Edward William Galahad Tristan Charlemagne Albert Darius Romulus Leonidas Asriel Cyrus Elias Myrddin Frederick Alexander Oberon Gaius Caspian Sigurd Tiberius Lincoln Ashallyn Rowen Kierran Pietro Ignotus Caius Maxwell Gabriel Azzuri Silvanus Robin Theodore Redrought Cerdic Godric Ferdinand Charlus Hardwin Leonardo Evander Raul Marcus Theseus Christian Hades Poseidon Potter-Northstar-Stark-Hawkeye-Radiant-Darknight-Nightfall-Stormdark-Duskhowl-Dawnlight-Stormhold-Highstar-Darkmyr-Bloomstar-Southernsun-Firenight-Waterlily-Hellfire-Lucksmith-Bloodstorm-Redbird-Strongarm-Thorson with the Order of the British Empire, Knight of the Noble Order of the Garter, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Thistle and Knight and Leader of the Knighthood of the Noble Order of the Round Table!"

Everyone in the room claps at Harry.

"This sword is a gift from the Crown to her most loyal subject", Prince Charles says handing him the sword

"Thank you your Highness", Harry says bowing in his chair

"Now I will do Six orders. I dub you Duke of Windsor, Earl of Glasgow, and Baron of Carryduff when you marry the girl who will serve you in this Non-Magical World. I also name you as Commander of the Queen's Peace as every Potter as been since the being. And I give you the medals Victoria Cross and George Cross for your Service and Sacrifice for our country", Queen Elizabeth says pinning the medals on Harry's suit

"Thank you your Majesty. I will strive to serve you well. When I am able", Harry says

"I expect nothing less Grandson", Queen Elizabeth says

They all disband after that. All the royalty and Ministers head back to their countries by floo to file the paperwork of Harry's freedom to move in their realm.

Harry and his mates and parents port-key to Gringotts with King Ragnok to his private rooms.

"Now Prince Haraldr I should tell you the Ministry of Magic is trying to seize your vaults. But we have refused as you're the Leader of the Ancient Alliance. And of course you haven't had your Creature, Titles and Powers test and your inventory. So do you wish to solve these issues now?" King Ragnok asks  
"I would like that", Harry says

"Which first?" King Ragnok asks

"Creature Inheritance", Harry replies

"First I would like to adopt you into my family. We only need to sure blood and we will be kin. You will be part Goblin too", King Ragnok says, "What do you say to my offer?"

Harry looks at the others with his sightless eyes.

"Do it Harry. It will be good for you", Lady Hestia says, "You need more family"

"I accept", Harry says

"Would you also take my boyfriends Stephen Strange and James Barnes?" Tony asks his son

"Are they nice?" Harry asks

"They are. None of the Avengers know about you but those two. James could help you because of his situation", Tony expkains

"I will do it", Harry decides

Tony goes to call Stephen and James.

Both King Ragnok and Harry cut there palms and touch their blood too each other. And King Ragnok chants in Gobbledegook. And they both glow and Harry feels a tingle in his skin.

"You are now my adopted son. And my last name is added to yours", King Ragnok says

"More last names", Gabrielle says grinning

"I guess", Harry says grinning

Harry then meets Stephen and James who he could tell were nice. He agreed to be blood adopted by them too. Which made him feel happy of having more family.

"Now I need 7 drops of blood for your Creature Inheritance", King Ragnok says

Harry lets King Ragnok pricks his finger and lets 7 drops fall. And a list of writing appears.

"I will tap the list and it will read itself out to you", King Ragnok says tapping it

 _ **Creature Inheritance For:**_

 _Crown Prince Haraldr James Sirius Remus Anthony Magnus Nicholas Oblan Lokhi Philip George Arthur Louis Richard John Edward William Galahad Tristan Charlemagne Albert Darius Romulus Leonidas Asriel Cyrus Elias Myrddin Frederick Alexander Oberon Gaius Caspian Sigurd Tiberius Lincoln Ashallyn Rowen Kierran Pietro Ignotus Caius Maxwell Gabriel Azzuri Silvanus Robin Theodore Redrought Cerdic Godric Ferdinand Charlus Hardwin Leonardo Evander Raul Marcus Theseus Christian Hades Poseidon Potter-Northstar-Stark-Hawkeye-Radiant-Darknight-Nightfall-Stormdark-Duskhowl-Dawnlight-Stormhold-Highstar-Darkmyr-Bloomstar-Southernsun-Firenight-Waterlily-Hellfire-Lucksmith-Bloodstorm-Redbird-Strongarm-Thorson_

 _Creatures :_

 _Part High Elf_

 _Part Shadow Elf_

 _Part Blood Elf_

 _Part Moon/Night Elf_

 _Part Summer Fae_

 _Part Winter Fae_

 _Part Spring Fae_

 _Part Autumn Fae_

 _Part Exile Fae_

 _Part Light Veela_

 _Part Dark Veela_

 _Part Vampire_

 _Part Wolf-Folk (Fur Colour: Gold and Silver)_

 _Part Draconis (Form Colour: Black, Gold, Violet, Turquoise)_

 _Part Dwarf (Nidavellir)_

 _Part Goblin (Adopted)_

 _Part Phoenix (Form: Shadow Phoenix: Black and Gold)_

 _Part Star_

 _Part Nymph_

 _Part Dryad_

 _Part Druid_

 _Part Sprite_

 _Part Sidhe_

 _Part Siren_

 _Part Naiad_

 _Part Oceanid_

 _Part Mermaid_

 _Part Angel (Wings: Black, White, Gold, Turquoise, Violet, Purple)_

 _Part Demon_

 _Part Fury_

 _Part Kitsune (Black and Turquoise)_

 _Part Black Panther_

 _Part Imp (Activated Gene) (Warrior, Shadow, Fire)_

 _Part Morphixen (Activated Gene) (Thunderbird and Shadow Panther)_

 _Part Shape-Shifter_

 _Part Elemental_

 _Part Vanaheim_

 _Part Jotunheim_

 _Part Asgardian_

 _Part Demigod_

"Well that all isn't a surprise but some are", Harry says

"Some would have been blocked by the bind on your magic. They will appear now", King Ragnok says

"That will be a relief. I hope that stagger themselves out", Harry says

"They will. You will be able to change between forms", Apollo says

"Thanks Dad", Harry replies, "What is a Morphixen?"

"A shape changer into an animal yours is a Thunderbird. They protect their mates violently even the slightest threat. They know their mates immediately. If it is two males it makes it so both of them can have children. The mates of a Activated Gene Morphixen change their mates into the same and they become a different animal. Your creature is rare as a Magical Creature is now normally done let alone two", King Ragnok says

"That is interesting", Harry says

"Now do you want to do your inheritance test?" King Ragnok asks

"Yes please", Harry says

"I need 14 drops of blood", King Ragnok says

Harry holds out his hand and King Ragnok picks his finger and lets 14 drops of blood fall and then waves his hand and the pin pick disappears. King Ragnok chants in Gobbledegook and the list appears.

"You are very powerful and politically the strongest in the world. Here is the list", King Ragnok says handing over the list

Harry taps it and it begins to read itself out to everyone in the room.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Crown Prince Haraldr James Sirius Remus Anthony Magnus Nicholas Oblan Lokhi Philip George Arthur Louis Richard John Edward William Galahad Tristan Charlemagne Albert Darius Romulus Leonidas Asriel Cyrus Elias Myrddin Frederick Alexander Oberon Gaius Caspian Sigurd Tiberius Lincoln Ashallyn Rowen Kierran Pietro Ignotus Caius Maxwell Gabriel Azzuri Silvanus Robin Theodore Redrought Cerdic Godric Ferdinand Charlus Hardwin Leonardo Evander Raul Marcus Theseus Christian Hades Poseidon Potter-Northstar-Stark-Hawkeye-Radiant-Darknight-Nightfall-Stormdark-Duskhowl-Dawnlight-Stormhold-Highstar-Darkmyr-Bloomstar-Southernsun-Firenight-Waterlily-Hellfire-Lucksmith-Bloodstorm-Redbird-Strongarm-Thorson_

 _Heirships_

 _Heir of the Ancient House of Stark (USA)_

 _Godhood_

 _God of Loyalty, Honour, Bravery, Pain, Heartbreak, Betrayal, Selflessness, Leadership, Hurt, Oaths, Boundaries, Time, Reality, Protection, Battles, Duels, Shadows, Lakes, Rivers, Thoughts, Mystery_

 _Champion of Hecate_

 _Champion of Chaos_

 _Champion of Thanatos_

 _Champion of Hela_

 _Champion of Olympus_

 _Patron of the Innocent and Disabled_

 _Royal Titles:_

 _King of Magical Britain_

 _King of Magical Egypt_

 _King of Magical Green_

 _King of Magical Italy_

 _King of Magical France_

 _King of Magical Denmark_

 _King of Magical Germany_

 _King of Magical Spain_

 _King of Magical Portugal_

 _King of Magical Norway_

 _Tsar of Magical Russia_

 _King of Atlantica (From Poseidon)_

 _Prince of England (Great Grandson of Queen Elizabeth)_

 _Prince of Alfheim_

 _Prince of Shadow Elves_

 _Prince of the Blood Elves_

 _Prince of the Furies_

 _Prince of the Draconis's_

 _Prince of the Vampires_

 _Prince of the Wolf-Folk_

 _Prince of the Summer Fae_

 _Prince of the Winter Fae_

 _Prince of the Spring Fae_

 _Prince of the Autumn Fae_

 _Prince of the Exile Fae_

 _Prince of Elementals_

 _Prince Adopted of the Goblins_

 _Prince of Wakanda_

 _Prince of Nidavellir_

 _Prince of Asgard_

 _Prince of Jotunheim_

 _Prince of Vanaheim_

 _Prince of the Underworld_

 _Prince of the Sea/Atlantis_

 _Duke of Windsor (Muggle Title) (Pending)_

 _Duke of Godric's Hollow_

 _Duke of Ottery St Catchpole_

 _Duke of Hogwarts_

 _Duke of Ministry of Magic England_

 _Duke of Diagon Alley_

 _Duke of Saxon_

 _Earl of Glaglow (Muggle Scotland)_

 _Baron of Carryduff (Muggle Ireland)_

 _Baron of Milan (Muggle Italy)_

 _Count of Barcelona (Muggle Spain)_

 _Knight of the Noble Order of the Round Table (Magical Knightship)_

 _Knight of the Noble Order of the Garter (Muggle England)_

 _Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Thistle (Muggle Scotland)_

 _The Order of the British Empire_

 _Commander of the Queens Peace_

 _Titles_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Ancient Revered of Carolingian (France)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Ancient Revered of Achaemenid (Iran)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Ancient Revered House of Agread (Greece)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Ancient Revered House of Agaid (Greece)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Ancient Revered of Julio-Claudian (Roman)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Ancient Revered House of Troy (Turkey)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Phoenix_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Emrys_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Le Fey_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Romanov (Russian)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Trastámara (Spain)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Aviz (Portugal)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Revered House of Glücksburg (Denmark)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Revered House of Hohenzollern (Germany)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Royal of Gryffindor_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Royal of Ravenclaw_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Royal of Hufflepuff_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Royal of Slytherin_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Royal of Tiger Lily (India)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Royal of Beauxbatons (France)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Royal of Castelobruxo (Amazon Rainforest, Brazil)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Royal of Koldovstoretz (Russia)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Royal of Durmstrang (Scandinavia)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Noble_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Holmes_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Pevensie_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Stormhold_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Braveheart_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Lionheart_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Blackthorne_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Whitethorne_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ilvermorny (USA)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Song (USA)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Redbird_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenswood (USA)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Firestorm (Australia)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Salem (USA)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Triple_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Shafiq_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Max_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Blishwick_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House Crouch_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Sayre (USA)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Swan (USA)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Bluerose (USA)_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Steward_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Burke_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Rosewood_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Fawley_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Gamp_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Rosier_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of di Vinci (Italy)_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Firerose (USA)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Fleamont_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Gaunt_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Gibbon_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Crestview_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Roosevelt (USA)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Croft (USA)_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of Evermore_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of Firesparks_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of Bloodslyther_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of Lunadiamond_

 _Lord of the Minor House of Royalwing_

 _Lord of the Minor House of Meadow_

 _Lord of the Minor House of Riverside_

 _Lord of the Clan Wings_

 _Lord of the Clan Thimble_

 _Lord of the Clan Thunderbolt_

 _Lord of the Newblood House of Evans_

 _Lord of the Newblood House of Barnes_

 _Lord of the Newblood House of Strange_

 _Vaults_

 _Potter Vault_

 _Pendragon Vault_

 _Phoenix Vault_

 _Emrys Vault_

 _Ley Fey Vault_

 _Romanov vault_

 _Carolingian Vault_

 _Achaemenid Vault_

 _Agread Vault_

 _Agaid Vault_

 _Julio-Claudian Vault_

 _Troy Vault_

 _Trasamara Vault_

 _Aviz Vault_

 _Glucksburg Vault_

 _Hohenzollern Vault_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Hufflepuff Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Tiger Lily Vault_

 _Beauxbatons Vault_

 _Castelobruxo Vault_

 _Koldovstoretz Vault_

 _Durmstrang Vault_

 _Black Vault_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Noble Vault_

 _Holmes Vault_

 _Pevensie Vault_

 _Stormhold Vault_

 _Braveheart Vault_

 _Lionheart Vault_

 _Blackthorne Vault_

 _Whitethorne Vault_

 _Ilvermorny Vault_

 _Song Vault_

 _Redbird Vault_

 _Ravenswood Vault_

 _Firestorm Vault_

 _Salem Vault_

 _Triple Vault_

 _Shafiq Vault_

 _Max Vault_

 _Blishwick Vault_

 _Crouch Vault_

 _Sayre Vault_

 _Swan Vault_

 _Steward Vault_

 _Burke Vault_

 _Rosewood Vault_

 _Fawley Vault_

 _Gamp Vault_

 _Rosier Vault_

 _Di Vinci Vault_

 _Firerose vault_

 _Fleamont Vault_

 _Gaunt Vault_

 _Gibbon Vault_

 _Crestview vault_

 _Roosevelt Vault_

 _Croft Vault_

 _Evermore Vault_

 _Firesparks Vault_

 _Bloodslyther Vault_

 _Lunadiamond Vault_

 _Wings Vault_

 _Thimble Vault_

 _Thunderbolt Vault_

 _XXX_

 _Fathers:_

 _Lord James Potter (Deceased)_

 _Anthony Stark_

 _Crown Prince Thor of Asgard_

 _Prince Loki of Asgard and Jotunheim_

 _King T'Chaka (Deceased)_

 _Lord Hades_

 _Lord Poseidon_

 _Lord Janus_

 _Lord Terminus_

 _Lord Apollo_

 _Lord Hephaestus_

 _Lord Thanatos_

 _Lord Ra_

 _Lord Anubis_

 _James Barnes (Adopted)_

 _Stephen Strange (Adopted)_

 _King Ragnok (Adopted)_

 _Mothers:_

 _Lady Lily Potter nee Evans (Deceased)_

 _Wanda Maximoff_

 _Lady Chaos_

 _Lady Juno_

 _Lady Persephone_

 _Lady Amphitrite_

 _Lady Hecate_

 _Lady Athena_

 _Lady Aphrodite_

 _Lady Psyche_

 _Lady Ananke_

 _Lady Isis_

 _Lady Nephthys_

 _Relatives:_

 _Great Great Great Great Grandchild of High King Oblan and High Queen Xanetia Northstar of Alfheim_

 _Great Grandmother Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip of the United Kingdom and Commonwealth_

 _King Maxwell Darknight and Queen Sarai Darknigt of the Shadow Elves_

 _King Darius Nightfall and Queen Ria of the Furies_

 _King Elias Stormdark and Queen Yvaine of the Draconis_

 _King Caius Duskhowl and Queen Judith Duskhowl of the Wolf-Folk_

 _Queen Sigyn Dawnlight of Vanaheim_

 _Ancestors_

 _Pharaoh Ramessis II the Great of Egypt (1303BC)_

 _King Priam of Troy (1260BC)_

 _King Romulus of Rome (735BC)_

 _King Cyrus the Great of Persia, Babylon, Media, (600BC)_

 _King Leonidas I of Sparta (489BC)_

 _King Alexander the Great of Macedonia (356BC)_

 _Holy Roman Emperor Augustus (63BC)_

 _King Arthur Pendragon and Queen Guinevere (About 500AD)_

 _Tristan (Knight of the Round Table)_

 _Galahad (King of the Round Table)_

 _King Charlemagne the Great of the Franks (742)_

 _Gaius Julius Cesar (100BC – 44BC)_

 _Emperor Tiberius (Emperor of Rome) (42 BC – 37 AD)_

 _King Sigurd the Crusader of Norway (1090 – 1130)_

 _King Magnus IV the Blind of Norway (1115 – 1139)_

 _Nicholas Flamel and Perenelle (1303 – 1992)_

 _King Edward of Portugal (1391 – 1438)_

 _Queen Isabella of Portugal (1428)_

 _Queen Isabella I of Castile (1451) and King Ferdinand II of Aragon (1452)_

 _King Richard III of England and Lord of Ireland (1452 – 1485)_

 _Leonardo di Vinci (1452)_

 _King William III of England, Ireland and Scotland, Prince of Orange (1650 – 1702)_

 _King Frederick the Great II of Prussia (1712)_

 _Abraham Lincoln (1809 – 1865)_

 _King Christian IX of Denmark (1818) and Queen Louise (1817)_

 _Queen Victoria of England (1819) and Prince Albert (1819)_

 _Theodore Roosevelt (1858)_

 _King Ragnok Stormbringer of the Goblins (Adopted Father)_

 _King Oberon Highstar of Summer Fae (Dead) and Queen Tatiana of Summer Fae_

 _King Ashallyn Darkmyr of the Winter Fae (Dead) and Queen Maeve of the Winter Fae_

 _King Kierran Bloomstar of the Spring Fae and Queen Awylen of Spring_

 _King Rowen Southernsun of Autumn Fae and Queen Mab of Autumn_

 _Queen Leanansidhe of Exile Fae and Prince Consort Ferrum_

 _Robin Goodfellow or Punk_

 _Caspian Lucksmith (Kitsune) and Cassandra_

 _King Redrought Bloodstorm of the Blood Elves and Queen Thirrin_

 _King Asriel Stormhold of Vampires_

 _King Cerdic of Nidavellir Strongarm (Dead) and Queen Elaine (Dead) (Past King and Queen)_

 _Theseus Hawkeye (Shape-Shifter) and Mia Hawkeye (Shape-Shifter)_

 _King Eodred Radiant of Elementals and Queen Elena (Elementals)_

 _Evander Waterlily (Nymph) and Angel_

 _Oskan Redbird (Druid) and Milly (Dryad)_

 _Raul Hellfire (Demon) and Ziggy_

 _Marcus Firenight (Moon Elf)_

 _King T'Chaka of Wakanda (Essence)_

 _Lord Zeus_

 _Lord Hermes_

 _Lord Ares_

 _Lady Nike_

 _Lady Tyche_

 _Lord Tyr_

 _Lord Hercules_

 _Lord Dionysus_

 _Lady Ariadne_

 _Lady Selene_

 _Lady Metis_

 _Lady Demeter_

 _Lord Silvanus (Deity of Woods and Fields)_

"Wow", Harry says looking at all his titles

"You have a lot of titles son and some of them are big names", Athena says looking at the list

"He has the Title as King of Magical Britain because he is a descendent of her Majesty and also with the titles Pendragon, Emrys and Le Fey", King Ragnok explains

"Well that is interesting", Harry says

"Now we will do that power test. I need 7 drops of blood", King Ragnok says

Harry pricks his finger again and lets 7 drops fall. King Ragnok chants and a list appears.

"Well you are indeed powerful", King Ragnok says handing the list to Harry

 _ **Powers For:**_

 _ **Crown Prince Haraldr James Sirius Remus Anthony Magnus Nicholas Oblan Lokhi Philip George Arthur Louis Richard John Edward William Galahad Tristan Charlemagne Albert Darius Romulus Leonidas Asriel Cyrus Elias Myrddin Frederick Alexander Oberon Gaius Caspian Sigurd Tiberius Lincoln Ashallyn Rowen Kierran Pietro Ignotus Caius Maxwell Gabriel Azzuri Silvanus Robin Theodore Redrought Cerdic Godric Ferdinand Charlus Hardwin Leonardo Evander Raul Marcus Theseus Christian Hades Poseidon Potter-Northstar-Stark-Hawkeye-Radiant-Darknight-Nightfall-Stormdark-Duskhowl-Dawnlight-Stormhold-Highstar-Darkmyr-Bloomstar-Southernsun-Firenight-Waterlily-Hellfire-Lucksmith-Bloodstorm-Redbird-Strongarm-Thorson**_

 _Core Level: 1 - 1,000: 990_

 _Photographic Memory_

 _IQ: 175_

 _Parseltogue_

 _Parselmagic_

 _Ominilingualism (Languages)_

 _Elemental_

 _Seer (Apollo)_

 _Wandless Magic_

 _Telepath_

 _Technomage_

 _Teleport_

 _Telekinesis_

 _Technician_

 _Enhanced Agility_

 _Enhanced Reflexes_

 _Enhanced Stamina_

 _Illusions (Loki)_

 _Shapeshifter (Main Forms: Shadow Black/Gold Phoenix, Violet Black Gold and Turquoise Dragon, Turquoise Sage Serpent, Shadow Panther, Gold Turquoise Dragonette, Gold Violet Wyvern, Griffin, Nemean Lion, Pegasus, Basilisk, Golden Sniget, Turquoise Violet Occamy, Thunderbird, Storm Eagle, Alicorn, Grim, Cerberus, and a Thestral. Normal Animals: Eagle, Hawk, Sparrow, Blue Jay, Golden Lion, Cobra, German Shepard, Husky)_

 _Aura Seeing_

 _Soul Seeing (Psyche)_

 _Bond Seeing/Manipulation (Hera)_

 _Empathy_

 _Battle Magic_

 _Truth Reader (Apollo)_

 _Lie Reader (Loki)_

 _Analytics Abilities_

 _Beast Speaking_

 _Occlumency_

 _Legilmency_

 _Metamorphmagus_

 _Healing (Apollo)_

 _Breathing Underwater (Mermaid Heritage and Poseidon)_

 _Shadow Travel (From Hades and being Shadow Elf)_

 _Shadow Camouflage (Shadow Elf)_

 _Shadow Minicry (Transform into Shadows) (Shadow Elf)_

 _Night Vision (Night/Moon Elf)_

 _Night Empowerment (Can get more more at Night) (Night/Moon Elf)_

 _Glamour Abilities (Fae)_

 _Musical Voice (Siren)_

 _Allure (Veela)_

 _Fire Fox Manipulation (Kitsune)_

 _Charm Speak (Aphrodite)_

 _Amokinesis (Control over Love and Lust) (Aphrodite)_

 _Pryokinesis (Control over Fire) (Hephaestus)_

 _Technokinesis (Control over Mechanicals) (Hephaestus)_

 _Aerokinesis (Control over Air) (Hera and distantly from Zeus)_

 _Geokinesis (Control over the Earth) (Hades & Demeter)_

 _Ferrokinesis (Control over precious gems) (Hades)_

 _Necromancy (Hades)_

 _Osteokinesis (Control over Bones) (Hades)_

 _Umbrakinesis (Control over Shadows) (From Hades and being a Shadow Elf)_

 _Dark Infernal Fire (Control of Black Hellfire) (Hades)_

 _Chlorokinesis (Control Over Flowers) (Persephone and distantly from Demeter)_

 _Hydrokinesis (Control over Water) (Poseidon)_

 _Atmokinesis (Control over Weather) (Poseidon and Thor)_

 _Vapour Travel (Poseidon)_

 _Telumkinesis (Control over Weapons) (Athena and distantly from Ares)_

 _Strategist (Athena)_

 _Craftsmanship (Athena)_

 _Archery (Apollo)_

 _Musical Ability (Apollo)_

 _Heliokinesis (Control over the Sun) (Apollo)_

 _Photokinesis (Control over Sunlight and Moonlight) (Apollo and Distantly Selene)_

 _Vitakinesis (Control over Anatomy) (Apollo)_

 _Mystiokinesis (Control over Magic) (Hecate)_

 _Hypnokinesis (Control over Sleep Spells) (Hecate)_

 _Chronokinesis (Control over Time Spells) (Hecate)_

 _Mist Control (Hecate)_

 _Electrokinesis (Control over Lightning) (Thor)_

 _Invisibility (Thanatos/Many Others)_

 _Lock Manipulation (Distantly from Hermes)_

 _Lock Intuition (Distantly from Hermes)_

 _Money Manipulation (Distantly from Hermes)_

 _Ancient Greek Alchemy (Distantly from Hermes)_

 _Audiokinesis (Control over Communication) (Distantly from Hermes)_

 _Alcokinesis (Control over Alcohol) (Distantly from Dionysus)_

 _Madness (Control over Madness, Create or Cure it) (Distantly from Dionysus)_

 _Lavyrinthoskinesis (Control over Labyrinths) (Distantly from Ariadne)_

 _Weaving (Distantly from Ariadne)_

 _Binder of Oaths (Distantly from Tyr)_

 _Justice (Distantly from Tyr)_

 _Themokinesis (Control over Temperatures) (Distantly from Demeter)_

 _XXX_

"So they are all the powers I have?" Harry asks

"Yes. Now this is your Investments", King Ragnok says handing him the list

Harry and the others all look at the list.

 _ **Investments**_

 _ **Wizarding Schools**_

 _100% Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard (UK)_

 _95% Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (France)_

 _96% Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (USA)_

 _95% Salem Institute for Witches (USA)_

 _96% Durmstrang Institute (Bulgaria)_

 _55% Scuola School for Witches and Wizards (Italy)_

 _100% Koldovstoretz (Russia)_

 _74% Anderson School for Witches and Wizards (Denmark)_

 _77% Rios Academy of Magic (Portugal)_

 _92% Achemenid Academy of Magic (Iran)_

 _76% Lupei Academy of Magic (Romania)_

 _64% Drago Academy of Magic (Serbia)_

 _89% Olympia School for witches and Wizards (Greece)_

 _95% Valencia School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Spain)_

 _95% Salem Institute for Wizards (New York)_

 _89% The Royal Australian Institute for Witches and Wizards (Australia)_

 _87% Castelobruxo (Amazon, Rainforest, Brazil)_

 _ **Muggle Schools**_

 _50% Riviera High School (France)_

 _45% Elba High School (Italy)_

 _67% Izhevsk School (Russia)_

 _89% London Academy of Dramatic Arts_

 _75% Oxnard Universities (USA)_

 _91% Harvard University (USA)_

 _90% Princeton University (USA)_

 _89% Stanford University (USA)_

 _88% Yale Universities (USA)_

 _92% Oxford Universities (UK)_

 _66% Hampshire Universities (USA)_

 _Plus another 112 Other Muggle Schools_

 _ **Quidditch Teams**_

 _88% Appleby Arrows (England, UK)_

 _57% Ballycastle Bats (Northern Ireland, UK)_

 _68% Banchory Bangers (Scotland, UK)_

 _54% Barnton (England, UK)_

 _79% Braga Broomfleet (Portugal)_

 _89% Caerphilly Catapults (Wales, UK)_

 _95% Chudley Cannons (England, UK)_

 _69% Cork (Ireland)_

 _78% Falmouth Falcons (England, UK)_

 _79% Finchburg Finches (USA)_

 _88% Haileybury Hammers (Canada)_

 _65% Heidelberg Harriers (Germany)_

 _94% Holyhead Harpies (Wales, UK)_

 _90% Ilkley (England, UK)_

 _89% Ireland National Team (UK)_

 _72% Karasjok Kites (Norway)_

 _65% Kenmare Kestrels (Ireland)_

 _60% Lancashire (England, UK)_

 _53% Montrose Magpies (Scotland, UK)_

 _74% Moose Jaw Meteorites (Canada)_

 _92% Moutohora Macaws (New Zealand)_

 _89% Pride of Portree (Scotland, UK)_

 _96% Puddlemere United (UK)_

 _88% Quiberon Quafflepunchers (France)_

 _67% Stonewall Stormers (Canada)_

 _90% Sweatwater All-Stars (USA)_

 _78% Thundelarra Thunderers (Australia)_

 _84% Tutshell Tornados (England, UK)_

 _100% Valencia Flights (Spain)_

 _91% Vratsa Vultures (Bulgaria)_

 _75% Wigtown Wanderers (Scotland, UK)_

 _72% Wimbourne Wasps (England, UK)_

 _89% Woollongong Warriors (Australia)_

 _90% Yorkshire (England, UK)_

 _91% National United States Team (USA)_

 _41 other teams_

 _ **Magical Train Companies**_

 _95% King Cross Station (UK)_

 _78% Krupin Cross Station (Russia)_

 _96% Valencia Cross Station (Spain)_

 _10 other Magical Trains_

 _ **Muggle Airline Companies**_

 _64% Jetstar Airlines_

 _89% American Airlines_

 _78% Southwest Airlines_

 _90% Phillippine Airlines_

 _56% Delta Airlines_

 _93% Air France Airlines_

 _78% United Airlines_

 _45% Regional Express Airlines_

 _60% Virgin Airlines_

 _61% Quantas Airlines_

 _56% Air Europa Airlines_

 _85% Atlantic Airlines_

 _98% British Airways_

 _73% Easy Jet Airlines_

 _16 other Airlines_

 _ **Magical Companies (Cumulated from all families)**_

 _85% Flourish and Blotts_

 _90% Daily Prophet_

 _57% Madam Milkins_

 _78% Eylops Owl Emporium_

 _24% Ollivander's_

 _85% Madam Puddifoots_

 _78% Mr Bolts fine crafted Jewellery_

 _89% Tents Galore_

 _90% Apothecary_

 _66% The Leaky Cauldron_

 _82% Alkyds and Moore Baby Shop_

 _97% Martin Magical Construction Company_

 _85% Magical Instruments_

 _78% Quality Quidditch Supplies_

 _85% Honeydukes_

 _85% Cleansweep Industries_

 _90% Nimbus Industires_

 _87% Comet Industries_

 _100% Tornados Zipping broom Industries_

 _70% The Three Broom Sticks_

 _75% Borgin's & Burkes_

 _Plus 891 other Companies all over the world_

 **Muggle Companies**

 _56% Microsoft_

 _45% McDonalds_

 _64% Tokyo 34 News Station_

 _50% Newman Shoes_

 _65% Royal Bank of London_

 _75% French Cosmetics_

 _9% Spanish Dance Studio_

 _95% Grunnings Drills_

 _Plus 1,296 other Muggle Companies_

 _ **Dragon Reserves.**_

 _95% Dixon Dragon Reserve (USA)_

 _86% Romania Dragon Reserve (Romania)_

 _23% China Dragon Reserve (China)_

 _76% Wales Dragon Reserve (Wales)_

 _26% Swedish Dragon Reserve (Sweden)_

 _57% American Dragon Reserve (USA)_

 _84% Australia Dragon Reserve (Australia)_

 _87% Brazil Dragon Reserve (Brazil)_

"I really own all this?" Harry asks

"Yes you do. And it all has made you a big fortune you will never have to work neither will your Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandchildren", King Ragnok says handing over the bank statement

Harry and the others look at it in shock he was worth a big fortune he was a multi-billionaire several million times over. He also had jewels, jewellery, weaponry, armour, wands, portraits, furniture, ingots, currency in all the realms money. He had bars of gold, silver and bronze too. He couldn't believe how much he had it all his vaults including millions of books and journals.

"That is amazing Harry", Padma says

"Yeah but I will most likely won't be using most of it", Harry replies

"This is your properties list", King Ragnok says handing a list to Harry

 _ **Properties**_

 _Pendragon Keep (England)_

 _Founders Keep (England)_

 _Gryffindor Castle (England)_

 _Slytherin Castle (Ireland)_

 _Ravenclaw Castle (Scotland)_

 _Hufflepuff Castle (Wales)_

 _Emrys Castle (England)_

 _Palace (St Petersburg, Russia)_

 _Palace (Paris, France)_

 _Potter Estate (Scotland)_

 _Pendragon Estate (Scotland)_

 _Estate (Mecca, Saudi Arabia)_

 _Potter Mansion (England)_

 _Peverell Mansion (England)_

 _Beauxbatons Mansion (Paris, France)_

 _Mansion (Rome, Italy)_

 _Koldovstoretz Mansion (Moscow, Russia)_

 _Mansion (Casablanca, Morocco)_

 _Mansion (Sydney, Australia)_

 _Mansion (Lisbon, Portugal)_

 _Mansion (Dubai, United Arab, Emirates)_

 _Manor (Oxford, England)_

 _Manor (York, England)_

 _Manor (Heraklion, Crete, Greece)_

 _Manor (Copenhagen, Denmark)_

 _Manor (Berlin, Germany)_

 _Manor (Athens, Greece)_

 _Manor (Barcelona, Spain)_

 _Manor (Moscow, Russia)_

 _Manor (Florence, Italy)_

 _Manor (Milan, Italy)_

 _Manor (Nicosia, Cyprus, Greece)_

 _Manor (Buenos Aires, Argentina)_

 _Manor (Los Angeles, California, USA)_

 _Manor (Boston, Massachusetts, USA)_

 _Manor (Norfolk, Virginia, USA)_

 _Manor (Toronto, Canada)_

 _Manor (Ottawa, Canada)_

 _Manor (Alexandria, Egypt)_

 _Manor (Beirut, Lebanon)_

 _Manor (Istanbul, Turkey)_

 _Manor (Budapest, Hungary)_

 _Manor (Vienna, Austria)_

 _Manor (Skopje, Macedonia)_

 _House (4 Privat Drive, Surrey, England)_

 _House (London, England)_

 _House (Manchester, England)_

 _House (Liverpool, England)_

 _House (Cambridge, England)_

 _House (Nottingham, England)_

 _House (Bristol, England)_

 _House (Southampton, England)_

 _House (Leicester, England)_

 _House (Windsor, England)_

 _House (Cardiff, Wales)_

 _House (Swansea, Wales)_

 _House (Newport, Wales)_

 _House (Edinburgh, Scotland)_

 _House (Glasgow, Scotland)_

 _House (Belfast, North Ireland)_

 _House (Dublin, Ireland)_

 _House (Cork, Ireland)_

 _House (Limerick, Ireland)_

 _House (Westport, Ireland)_

 _House (Nice, France)_

 _House (Julio-Claudian) (Naples, Italy)_

 _House (Venice, Italy)_

 _House (Pisa, Italy)_

 _House (Cairo, Egypt)_

 _House (Madrid, Spain)_

 _House (Stockholm, Sweden)_

 _House (Oslo, Norway)_

 _House (Brussels, Belgium)_

 _House (Amsterdam, Netherlands)_

 _House (Sofia, Bulgaria)_

 _House (Rio de Janeiro, Brazil)_

 _House (Calcutta, India)_

 _House (Beijing, China)_

 _House (Bangkok, Thailand)_

 _House (Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam)_

 _House (Tel Aviv, Israel)_

 _House (St Louis, California, USA)_

 _House (Seattle, Washington, USA)_

 _House (Portland, Oregon, USA)_

 _House (Chicago, Illinois, USA)_

 _House (Boise, Idaho, USA)_

 _House (Santa Fe, New Mexico, USA)_

 _House (Kansas City, Kansas, USA)_

 _House (El Paso, Texas, USA)_

 _House (Houston, Texas, USA)_

 _House (Austin, Texas, USA)_

 _House (Phoenix, Arizona, USA)_

 _House (Little Rock, Arkansas, USA)_

 _House (St Louis, Missouri, USA)_

 _House (New Orleans, Louisiana, USA)_

 _House (Jackson, Mississippi, USA)_

 _House (Atlanta, Georgia, USA)_

 _House (Columbia, South Carolina, USA)_

 _House (Charlotte, North Carolina, USA)_

 _House (Salt Lake City, Utah, USA)_

 _House (Indianapolis, Indiana, USA)_

 _House (Columbus, Ohio, USA)_

 _House (Detroit, Michigan, USA)_

 _House (Sacramento, California, USA)_

 _House (Anchorage, Alaska)_

 _House (Ottawa, Canada)_

 _House (Winnipeg, Canada)_

 _House (Regina, Canada)_

 _House (Toronto, Canada)_

 _House (Melbourne, Victoria, Australia)_

 _House (Adelaide, South Australia, Australia)_

 _House (Brisbane, Queensland, Australia)_

 _House (Darwin, Northern Territory, Australia)_

 _House (Canberra, ACT, Australia)_

 _House (Sydney, New South Wales, Australia)_

 _House (Perth, Western Australia, Australia)_

 _House (Auckland, New Zealand)_

 _House (Wellington, New Zealand)_

 _Penthouse (New York, New York, USA)_

 _Penthouse (Miami, Florida, USA)_

 _Penthouse (Orlando, Florida, USA)_

 _Penthouse (Florida Keys, Florida, USA)_

 _Penthouse (Malibu California, USA)_

 _Penthouse (Santa Maria, California, USA)_

 _Penthouse (Las Vegas, Nevada, USA)_

 _Penthouse (Paris, France)_

 _Penthouse (Milan, Italy)_

 _Penthouse (Whitsundays, Australia)_

 _Apartment (London, England)_

 _Apartment (Cambridge, England)_

 _Apartment (Brighton, England)_

 _Apartment (Dover, England)_

 _Apartment (Portee, Scotland)_

 _Apartment (Dundee, Scotland)_

 _Apartment (Rome, Italy)_

 _Apartment (Rota, Spain)_

 _Apartment (Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia)_

 _Apartment (Bondi, Sydney, New South Wales, Australia)_

 _Apartment (Broome, Western Australia, Australia)_

 _Apartment (Tokyo, Japan)_

 _Apartment (San Francisco, California, USA)_

 _Apartment (San Diego, California, USA)_

 _Apartment (Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA)_

 _Apartment (San Antonio, Texas, USA)_

 _Apartment (Memphis, Tennessee, USA)_

 _Apartment (Jacksonville, Florida, USA)_

 _Apartment (Washington DC, Virginia, USA)_

 _Apartment (Orlando, Florida)_

 _Potter Cottage (Godric's Hollow, England)_

 _Cottage (Nottingham, England)_

 _Cottage (Northampton, England)_

 _Cottage (Leeds, England)_

 _Cottage (Exeter, England)_

 _Cottage (Dover, England)_

 _Cottage (Cornwall, Wales, UK)_

 _Cottage (North Berwick, Scotland)_

 _Villa (Sicily, Italy)_

 _Villa (Crete, Greece)_

 _Villa (Mania, Philippines)_

 _Villa (Honolulu, Hawaii)_

 _Villa (Suva, Fiji)_

 _Villa (Port Vila, Vanuatu)_

 _Villa (St Regis, Bora Bora, French Polynesia)_

 _Villa (Tahiti)_

 _Villa (Meeru Island, Maldives)_

 _Villa (Sandals South Coast, Jamaica)_

 _Villa (Montego Bay, Jamaica)_

 _Villa (St Lucia)_

 _Villa (Paradise Island, Bahamas)_

 _Bungalow (Siumu, Samoa)_

 _Bungalow (Port Vila, Vanuatu)_

 _Bungalow (Bora, Bora, French Polynesia)_

 _Bungalow (Huahine, French Polynesia)_

 _Bungalow (Moorea, French Polynesia)_

 _Bungalow (Baa Atoll, Fonimagoodhoo Island, Maldives)_

 _Bungalow (Thulhagiri Island, Maldives)_

 _Bungalow (Komandoo Island, Maldives)_

 _Bungalow (L'Escapade Island, New Caledonia)_

 _Bungalow (Roatan, Honduras)_

 _Bungalow (Perak, Malaysia)_

 _Bungalow (Langkawi, Malaysia)_

 _Bungalow (Poste de Flacq, Mauritius)_

 _Bungalow (Riviera Maya, Mexico)_

 _Bungalow (Tahiti)_

 _Bungalow (Koh Rong Archipelago, Cambodia)_

 _Bungalow (Nha Trang, Vietnam)_

 _Bungalow (Bocas del Toro, Panama)_

 _Bungalow (Mamanuca, Archipelago, Fiji)_

 _Bungalow (Chale Island, Kenya)_

 _Ranch (Houston, Texas, USA)_

 _Ranch (Dallas, Texas, USA)_

 _Ranch (Nashville, Tennessee, USA)_

 _Ranch (Denver, Colorado, USA)_

 _Ranch (Helena, Montana, USA)_

 _Ranch (Arles, France)_

 _Ranch (Polokwane, South Africa)_

 _Ranch (Jesmond, Canada)_

 _Ranch (Alice Springs, Northern Territory, Australia)_

 _Vineyard (Tampa, Florida, USA)_

 _Vineyard (Napa Valley, California, USA)_

 _Vineyard (Virginia, USA)_

 _Vineyard (Tuscany, Italy)_

 _Vineyard (Crete, Greece)_

 _Vineyard (Corsica, France)_

 _Vineyard (Galicia, Spain)_

 _Vineyard (Barcelona, Spain)_

 _Vineyard (Cape Town, South Africa)_

 _Vineyard (Western Galilee, Israel)_

 _Vineyard (Yarra Valley, Australia)_

 _Farm (Broken Hill, New South Wales, Australia)_

 _Farm (Dubbo, New South Wales, Australia)_

 _Farm (Devon, England)_

 _Farm (Northumberland, England)_

 _Farm (Cornwall, Wales)_

 _Farm (Fort William, Scotland)_

 _Land (Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole)_

 _Founders Retreat Island (Mediterranean Sea)_

 _Emrys Island Keep (Caribbean Sea)_

 _Le Fey Island (Celtic Sea)_

 _Potter Island (Celtic Sea)_

 _Black Island (North Sea)_

 _Pendragon Island (North Sea)_

 _Julio-Claudian Island (Tyrrhenian Sea)_

 _Ilvermorny Island (Pacific Ocean)_

 _Island (Atlantic Ocean)_

 _Island (Arctic Ocean)_

"Well this a surprise. I want the Dursley's evicted and every time Knut they got from me returned", Harry says to King Ragnok

"Of course. I will get the paperwork. I will begin the process. As your Mum had strict conditions for them living there. Which they have not met", King Ragnok says

"What are you going to do about the Burrow Harry?" Charlie asks

"I will leave it for now. But as punishment. King Ragnok I want you to start charging them for the block of land the Burrow is on. The orchard I want splint from the property. If they want it they will have to pay rent for it. Otherwise I would like another house built on it. They have 30 days to decide on the Orchard. The rent on the Burrow I want slightly higher then what other people pay for their houses", Harry orders

"I will have the rental agreement drawn up and have my son Griphook and several others to take to them for them to sign. What if they don't?" King Ragnok asks

"Evict them. They are only able to miss two payments. They have two chances otherwise after they do it a third time they are evicted", Harry says, "Fred I am going to start charging George as well. As he has betrayed me too"

"Do it. My ass of a twin needs a wake up call", Fred says calmly

"I want a rental contract on Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The Two chances clause too. Plus triple the normal rent on the shop that I paid for the premises off", Harry says

"Lets write this contracts then", King Ragnok says

Harry and King Ragnok with Harry's mates write out the rental agreements putting in the two chances clause. Harry puts the Burrow rented under Pendragon as nobody knew he was a descendant.

They where quickly done with the contracts

"Now I want to cast out members of the Ancient Grey Alliance", Harry says, "But my Susan your House is in the Alliance and your Aunt didn't support me"

"I will cast her out", Susan says her head held high, "Your my mate and she betrayed our Ancient Alliance"

"It has to be your chose", Harry says

"Well then I have chosen. I Susan Amelia Bones, Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones, hereby disown, one Amelia Susan Bones and reject and disown her from the Bones Family Line. So I say so smote it be!" Susan says with her wand out

There was a glow from her wand.

"A message will be sent to Madam Amelia No-Name", King Ragnok says making a note to write a letter

"I will now kick out Sirius from the House of Black. I Sir Lord Crown Prince Haraldr James Sirius Remus Anthony Magnus Nicholas Oblan Lokhi Philip George Arthur Louis Richard John Edward William Galahad Tristan Charlemagne Albert Darius Romulus Leonidas Asriel Cyrus Elias Myrddin Frederick Alexander Oberon Gaius Caspian Sigurd Tiberius Lincoln Ashallyn Rowen Kierran Pietro Ignotus Caius Maxwell Gabriel Azzuri Silvanus Robin Theodore Redrought Cerdic Godric Ferdinand Charlus Hardwin Leonardo Evander Raul Marcus Theseus Christian Hades Poseidon Potter-Northstar-Stark-Hawkeye-Radiant-Darknight-Nightfall-Stormdark-Duskhowl-Dawnlight-Stormhold-Highstar-Darkmyr-Bloomstar-Southernsun-Firenight-Waterlily-Hellfire-Lucksmith-Bloodstorm-Redbird-Strongarm-Thorson, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, hereby disown, one Sirius Orion Black and reject and disown him from the Black Family Line. So I say so smote it be!" Harry sats

A red ball of light leaves his hand.

"A letter will be sent out when they discovered your innocence. He will be Sirius Orion No-Name", King Ragnok says

"I will now kick out four of the Ancient Grey Alliance Houses. But I don't want you to tell them too my name has been cleared", Harry says  
"I will do as you say", King Ragnok says

"I Sir Lord Crown Prince Haraldr James Sirius Remus Anthony Magnus Nicholas Oblan Lokhi Philip George Arthur Louis Richard John Edward William Galahad Tristan Charlemagne Albert Darius Romulus Leonidas Asriel Cyrus Elias Myrddin Frederick Alexander Oberon Gaius Caspian Sigurd Tiberius Lincoln Ashallyn Rowen Kierran Pietro Ignotus Caius Maxwell Gabriel Azzuri Silvanus Robin Theodore Redrought Cerdic Godric Ferdinand Charlus Hardwin Leonardo Evander Raul Marcus Theseus Christian Hades Poseidon Potter-Northstar-Stark-Hawkeye-Radiant-Darknight-Nightfall-Stormdark-Duskhowl-Dawnlight-Stormhold-Highstar-Darkmyr-Bloomstar-Southernsun-Firenight-Waterlily-Hellfire-Lucksmith-Bloodstorm-Redbird-Strongarm-Thorson, Head of the Ancient Grey Alliance, hereby cast out of the Alliance the Houses of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom, The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Abbott, The Ancient and Noble House of Boot, and the Noble House of McGonagall and reject them from the Ancient Grey Alliance. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

A Red light shows in his hands and dies out.

"It is now on record that those houses have been casted out", King Ragnok says  
"I also want to remove my seats that the Wizengamot know about", Harry says

"That will be Potter and Peverell. Dumbledore is voting for both", King Ragnok says

"We will see about that! I Sir Lord Crown Prince Haraldr James Sirius Remus Anthony Magnus Nicholas Oblan Lokhi Philip George Arthur Louis Richard John Edward William Galahad Tristan Charlemagne Albert Darius Romulus Leonidas Asriel Cyrus Elias Myrddin Frederick Alexander Oberon Gaius Caspian Sigurd Tiberius Lincoln Ashallyn Rowen Kierran Pietro Ignotus Caius Maxwell Gabriel Azzuri Silvanus Robin Theodore Redrought Cerdic Godric Ferdinand Charlus Hardwin Leonardo Evander Raul Marcus Theseus Christian Hades Poseidon Potter-Northstar-Stark-Hawkeye-Radiant-Darknight-Nightfall-Stormdark-Duskhowl-Dawnlight-Stormhold-Highstar-Darkmyr-Bloomstar-Southernsun-Firenight-Waterlily-Hellfire-Lucksmith-Bloodstorm-Redbird-Strongarm-Thorson, hereby withdraw the seats of Potter and Peverell from the Wizengamot Chambers till such a time myself or one of my descendants or someone I appoint myself bring them back. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

A red light glows again in his hands and to nobody's knowledge yet but the Potter and Peverell Seats disappeared from the Wizengamot.

"Now two last things before I leave I want to lock my vaults till my blood or those who where the Lord, Lady, or Consort Rings can get in", Harry says

"I can have that down. You need a drop of your blood to blood ward the doors and you need to say the word to lock your vaults", King Ragnok says

Harry gives a drop of blood and then holds his hand out again.

"I Sir Lord Crown Prince Haraldr James Sirius Remus Anthony Magnus Nicholas Oblan Lokhi Philip George Arthur Louis Richard John Edward William Galahad Tristan Charlemagne Albert Darius Romulus Leonidas Asriel Cyrus Elias Myrddin Frederick Alexander Oberon Gaius Caspian Sigurd Tiberius Lincoln Ashallyn Rowen Kierran Pietro Ignotus Caius Maxwell Gabriel Azzuri Silvanus Robin Theodore Redrought Cerdic Godric Ferdinand Charlus Hardwin Leonardo Evander Raul Marcus Theseus Christian Hades Poseidon Potter-Northstar-Stark-Hawkeye-Radiant-Darknight-Nightfall-Stormdark-Duskhowl-Dawnlight-Stormhold-Highstar-Darkmyr-Bloomstar-Southernsun-Firenight-Waterlily-Hellfire-Lucksmith-Bloodstorm-Redbird-Strongarm-Thorson, hereby lock my vaults till someone of my blood or those who wear the Lord, Lady, Heirship or Consort Rings or my magic return to enter them. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

A glowing golden light comes off his hand and sinks below the bank.

"Your vaults are locked now. Now do you want Excalibur before you go?" King Ragnok asks

"Yes I would but I can't get in the carts", Harry says

"You can summon it too you send your magic out and concentrate on Excalibur appearing in your hand", King Ragnok explains

Harry does what he was told and though about the sword and held out his hand and let his magic flow and suddenly a sword it in tis scabbard appears in his hand. The sword was surprisingly light.

"I think we are down here but my will King Ragnok", Harry says

Harry makes out his WILL and adds his magic too it so it couldn't be faked and signed his name. He left all money to his mates, children, allies, Hogwarts, Orphanages and other places.

"Thank you for your time King Ragnok I appreciate it. My your vaults fill with gold", Harry says

"It has been an honour to name you my kin. May your enemies fall upon your blade", King Ragnok says

Harry then leaves Midgard with his mates and guards not attending to come back…

* * *

 _Department of Magic Law Enforcement…_

* * *

Amelia Bones was working behind her desk when an owl lands in front of her. After scanning it thoroughly she opens and gasps at what she reads.

 _Madam Amelia,_

 _By the time you get this letter you would have been disowned from the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones without any of the privileges or the right to bare the name. The House Bones Vaults are now barred too you by the order of the current Head of House Lady Susan Amelia Bones._

 _If you want to open a vault you just have to come in and Lady Bones would like to say she will give you no money from the House Bones Vaults and that she is very disappointed in you._

 _From_

 _King Ragnok of the Goblin Nation_

Amelia pales She knew her niece wasn't happy with her about criminal Harry Potter. But all the evidence was on him and couldn't possibly be faked. So she decides to go to Gringotts to find out what this all was about…

* * *

 _Weasley Wizard Wheezes_

* * *

George was in his shop and was sighing with what everything had happened he had started the shop back up again a few years ago. After the bastard Potter had been put away just how Fred would have liked it.

Suddenly an owl had come through his window. George takes the letter and looks at it and thinks it is a joke.

 _Dear Mr George Weasley,_

 _As of this moment the rent on your building that currently has your shop Weasley Wizard Wheezes inside of it has had its rent tripled. You will find the needed contract in this letter about the new conditions. Including the only two chances to not pay on time policy your owner of the building as done._

 _You have 30 days to make your decision to keep your shop or not. If you do not sign this in 30 days then you will be evicted._

 _From_

 _King Ragnok of the Goblin Nation_

George read through the contract and it was very strict and the rent for the building maybe more then he afford. He was going to have to think on this…

* * *

 _Gringotts…_

* * *

Bill Weasley was working on some projects when one of his bosses comes up to him.

"Mr Weasley as of this moment the King of the Goblin Nation has terminated your employment at this Bank and all other banks run by the Nation. You have been asked to leave immediately in exactly ten minutes under your freewill otherwise Guards would have be using less then pleasant ways so you better get moving. The only times you are allowed back in the bank is to take money from your vault", his boss says

Bill was shocked. Why would he be fired? What had he done?

"Is there anything you can do?" Bill asks  
"No. The King himself told me. And it is unwise to anger the Nation. I am sorry Weasley", his boss says

"Thanks sir. I will grab my stuff and leave", Bill says

Bill didn't know what he was going to do now. He needed to think of something. Maybe go to his parents and see what they could do and maybe gather his brothers. And then he thought his wife was going to have to be told!…

* * *

 _The Burrow…_

* * *

Molly and Arthur Weasley where in their home they had a few grandchildren now. From Bill and Angelica they had Ginevra who was 4, Angel who was 3, Ronald and Damien who were 2 and Rachael.

Percy and Audrey had Molly Audrey who was 3 and Lucy Cedrella who was 2. Audrey was pregnant again too.

Hermione and Ronald had Rose Ginevra who was 2, Hugo Ronald and Samuel Arthur who were one and Hermione was pregnant again.

George and Angelina had Twins Fred Fabian and Roxanne Ginevra who were 2 and Susanna Molly who was two weeks old.

Charlie hadn't seen them in years since he was so angry with them but Molly and Arthur had lost TWO of their seven children!

Suddenly there was a knock on their door. Molly answers it too see a goblin was there with several guards.

"Arthur!" Molly yells

"What is it?" Arthur asks coming to the door, "Oh. What is going on?"

"I am Prince Griphook of the Goblin Nation this is a contract for you personally served. It is to save the land holder of this plot of land and your orchard is tripling your rent. And will take the Orchard if your not going to pay for its land. Also there is a clause in the contract saying you have only two chances of not paying your rent on time and in full before you are forcefully evicted. You have 30 days to sign the contract or you will be evicted", Griphook says handing over the heavy document

Arthur opens the letter and his eyes widen at how much the rent would be on the Burrow and the Orchard.

"We can't afford this!" Arthur says

"Like I said you have thirty days. Good day to you", Griphook says and he disappears with his guards

"What is it Arthur?" Molly asks

"We need to call an order meeting", Arthur says, "We need help"

* * *

 _The Dursley's…_

* * *

Vernon Dursley was a very happy man he had gotten hid of his ruddy Nephew. That freak had actual done it to himself! So he was very happy indeed. He his wife and son where sitting down watching TV. When there was a knock on the door.

Vernon grumbles but gets up to answer it to find some polices officers and a man in a business suit. Vernon was shocked it was Tony Stark! What was he doing here? He must be after a deal with Grunnings. His boss would give him a promotion if he landed this!

"Mr Stark what can I do for you?" Vernon asks politely

"You are being fired from Grunnings Drills _Mr_ Dursley. I am here on the owners request and a personal business. This is your letter all legal of being fired from your job", Tony says handing him the letter that was signed not by Harry but the manager

"WHAT!" Vernon yells and snatches the letter

Sure enough it was signed by his boss.

"Vernon is everything alright?" Petunia asks coming to the doorway with Dudley  
"I have been fired. It is that little freaks fault I know it!" Vernon growls

"You are also being evicted. You have 24 hours notice", Tony says calmly but he was smirking inside at their shocked faces

"We own our property!" Petunia exclaims

"No you don't. Your sister owes in. And it has fallen to me since Mr Harry Potter is unable to do it himself. You owe 20 years of back rent as well for breaking the terms of the agreement. As well as embezzling from Mr Potter", Tony says

"You can't do this! That FREAK is a murder!" Vernon yells

"Doesn't matter. Also these gentleman would like to talk to you", Tony says smirking and nodding to the officers

"Mr Vernon Dursley you are under arrest for Child Physical and Mental Abuse, Child Endangerment, Embezzlement from your nephew Mr Harry Potter and from Grunnings Drill company. You have the right to remain silent, anything you do say could be used in a court of law. If you don't have an attorney one will be appointed for you by the court", the officers says having to but two handcuffs together

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I DIDN'T DO A THING! YOU BASTARDS WILL PAY!" Vernon yells struggling

"We will add resisting arrest and threating a police officer. Now my officers will search the place. You will all wait out here", the officers says

Tony helps with the search and finds the drugs immediately with the help of JARVIS. And all the evidence of child abuse. Just like all the information he had found. But the Petunia wasn't going to be arrested today she only didn't report the abuse through with Harry's abuse.

"Found them", Tony says to the officers

"Well then now Mr Dudley Dursley you are under arrest for Multiple counts of Assault, Drug position, Drug Dealing, Vandalism and Burglary. You have the right to remain silent, anything you do say could be used in a court of law. If you don't have an attorney one will be appointed for you by the court", another officer says having to but two handcuffs together again for Dudley

"You can't take my Dudders away! He hasn't done any of that!" Petunia says in a shrilly voice

"Yes we can Ma'am. You will have a Court Date too but not arrested at this time. Your crime is not reporting abuse and helping with embezzlement from your nephew. You will receive you Court Date in the mail when you have a new address or it will be delivered to you", the officer says

"You will also have to be out of this house within 24 hours or you will be forcefully removed. And you will have to leave the furniture and all your possessions. You will have too also pay but all the embezzled funds. My people will keep an eye on you so you don't run. So you better be careful. Remember tomorrow we will force you out unless your gone and if I was you I would sell the three new cars of yours to pay some of your debt", Tony says putting on his Ironman suit

He lets the boosters go and flies up in the air feeling very satisfied for his son…

* * *

 _Hogwarts…_

* * *

Dumbledore was in a cheery mood Harry was in Azkaban and he would rescue the boy in maybe a year or two time and the _boy_ would be forever in his debt and would do anything he said. He was so proud of himself for making the Wizengamot believe Harry killed Ginevra and tried to kill Sirius. And he was sure Voldemort also had his follows plant evidence so Harry was put away and he the 'Great' Albus Dumbledore would miraculously find evidence so Harry would be set free and he would get the boy to die somehow after he fathered an heir wife an appropriate wife. That will end the Potter line which had been a thrown in his families side for centauries. And the Potters where a Most Ancient and Most Noble House too! So he defiantly wanted they ended and made his house would ascend to Most Ancient and Most Noble as his House of Dumbledore was only Ancient and Noble at the moment.

It had been so easy too manipulate all of Harry's friends and his godfathers and Severus and Malfoy to turn against him.

Now because he had been the boy's 'Magical Guardian' which he had never been. He got hold of the Potter Seat and the Peverell seat which was a high power seat.

He was busy thinking about his plans when the floo flares.

"Albus!" Molly calls

"What is it Molly?" Dumbledore asks

"We have been told by Gringotts that are rent is tripled which we never had to pay before! And we have to pay triple for the land the Orchard is on. They have only given us 30 days! And Bill just arrived and said he lost his job! George also has floo'd us and said his rent on his shop has been tripled too! Albus please we need to call a meeting", Molly cries

"I will do it right now Molly say calm I am sure there is an explanation", Dumbledore says calmly

Molly leaves the floo and Dumbledore does decide to call a meeting something was going on.

Fawkes his phoenix was looking at him in disgust. But he was bond to Dumbledore and Fawkes couldn't change that He hoped the fledgling would be safe now…

* * *

 _Lupin_ _Residence_

* * *

Remus had a very trying few years trying to cope with Sirius's depression from what the traitor Potter, Sirius supposed soulmate did too him. Remus was finding Sirius more passed out then not even with Remus and his wife Tonks who he finally told her he loved her and her name was on his arm. He got Sirius to be his Best Man at the Wedding but Remus saw Sirius's heart wasn't in it. They named Sirius Godfather of all their children. They did see some spark in Sirius's eyes but it was not the same. At least he didn't drink with the kids around. And Sirius didn't drink on Full Moon night.

Remus had been wondering four the last five years if something was missing that they didn't know about. He had talked it over with Tonks but they both agreed they just didn't know what. So they had too put up with their lives. But his wife Nymphadora was always upset because her parents always yelled at her for not looking farer into Potter's case. They said there was no way Harry Potter did the things he was charged with. They got into arguments all the time till they barely saw each other.

Remus was trying to be there for his wife and his best friend but he didn't know how long things would continue like this...

* * *

 _12 Grimmauld Place…_

* * *

Sirius had been drinking for a while now. Ever since his godson tried to kill him and had killed Ginny. But it was not only that but Harry was his soulmate and it hurt him deeply when he was betrayed by him first bloody Peter and now Harry.

He was only happy when he was around Remus and his wife his cousin Tonks and their children Teddy Lupin, Lillian Lupin, Jaye Lupin, Siri Lupin and John Lupin. He had been named godfather too all of them.

He it didn't really ease his hurt. But something told him something wasn't right. But he couldn't place it. That was when his Order Medallion heated up. Sirius sighs it was time for another meeting…

* * *

 _Dungeons of Hogwarts…_

* * *

Severus had been in a fowl mood since he was discovered as a spy by Voldemort from that damn Potter who was his soulmate. They had been in a relationship too before he was arrested! How did he not know the Potter was a murder?

But some things didn't feel right to him even after the last few years. It was one of his last meetings with Voldemort there had been two hooded figures there. So who where they? Was one really Potter? Something to Severus had come kind of clear as the years went something was tugging at his gut and heart telling him something was wrong…

* * *

 _Malfoy Manor…_

* * *

Draco Malfoy hadn't moved on from Harry as Harry was his soulmate he felt so betrayed when Harry turned him in to Voldemort and nearly getting him and Severus killed for it. But if Draco was being logical something didn't feel right too him. And his friends Blaise who was also Harry's mate had decked him and told him to never talk to him again and that he was a bastard. Theodore Nott punched him too he didn't know what that was about. But it had to be about Potter. It was the same with the whole of House Greengrass. Daphne _and_ Astoria had both slapped him and told him HE was the monster.

His parents had tried to be supportive but they didn't know the pain of being betrayed by a soulmate. So they weren't help.

But his father had bought up one fact some time ago and that was the two hooded figures that had been next to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named throne. As Potter had been in Azkaban and they had still been there. Draco had thought for a moment that something was wrong with Ha…Potter's case. He it was a rock hard case wasn't it?...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Have a Happy New Year also a Safe, Happy and Better one:)**


End file.
